


My Escape

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1020's au, Arranged Marriage, F/M, I honestly don't know what else to tag for this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just Read It!, one shot maybe?, you might like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: Can he be your escape from this world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot? maybe? reader it and tell me if you want more or Nah.

I sat in my window looking at the sunrise on the city. 

This was my sanctuary. A quiet place to sit by myself and just wonder about my place in the world. In the morning the city always particularly peaceful unlike the thoughts in my own head. But as a distraction, I've been watching the people walking on the street all night. They all lived there in their own peaceful lives. I would come up with little stories for each of them. If they were married, where they worked, what they enjoyed to do. What it was like to have a life their own. What it was like to be free.

They were free... Freedom was something I craved. The only thing I ever wanted but could never get. My father's words from last night played over and over in my head. It's been keeping me up all night.

"You'll marry the Smith's boy, and that's the end of it." 

I held my knees closer to myself. I had to marry a stranger. It was barbaric. No one should have to do this. It's not right. I shouldn't be made to marry anyone for any reason. But I had already tried to protest and explain to my father how it wasn't fair, but he wouldn't listen. 

"You'll marry the Smith's boy," Those words replayed in my head again and again. I was going to marry someone I didn't even know. I don't want to do this. I had so much life to still live, things I wanted to do. Things I wanted to see, I was only 17 I had a life to still live yet he wants me to be a simple housewife. 

Suddenly a knock was at my door, "Good morning Ms. L/n," It was Sasha, my only friend, who was also happened to be one of my maids. "Your mother wishes to speak to you," she said. 

"Tell her to go away," I told her and looked back to the window. 

"F/n you are being dramatic," My mother said walking into the room, "It's good your up, get dressed, the Smiths will be here at noon." I watched her go to my closet looking at my many dresses. No doubt trying to find one that would make a good impression on them. 

"I will not be joining you," I protested her. 

My mother stopped and looked at me, "It was not a question." 

I held on to my knees tighter and turned my head still ignoring her. 

"F/n L/n, this isn't very becoming of you at all," She spoke. 

She was saying something else, but I couldn't bring myself to listen to her. She was my own mother and didn't even care that I, her own daughter was getting married away as though I was some sort of animal. As though I was some prize to be won over, all for my father company. He said it was going to help, and that the Smith's have resources that we need and the only way to ensure our own survival and stability was me marrying into their family. 

"F/n!" 

My mother yelled my name taking me out of my thoughts. 

"You are being selfish behaving this way!" She yelled. 

"Selfish!" I shouted standing up, how dare she calls me that. "How am I selfish for wanting what any thinking person would consider wrong!" 

"Yes, selfish," My mother shouted back at me, "All your life, we've given you everything you wanted. All your life your father and I have only catered to you. Now you have an opportunity to repay us and show your gratitude, and you're behaving like a spoiled child." 

I didn't say anything, she was right. There were other things I'd rather had. Parents that cared for one. A chance to do something other than a lesson on being a lady. But this was true. Everything I ever asked for they got it for me. It was very rare they said no. So it would only be...right that I did what they asked for me...I just wished it wasn't a request that was so extreme.

"Now this looks like a lovely dress," My mother said going back to her sweet voice, "Don't you agree with me, Sasha." 

"Yes, ma'am," she said. 

I sighed looking at the light pink dress.

"See Sasha agrees," My mom told me, "Now get dressed and come down, your father wanted to speak with you before they arrive." 

"Yes, ma'am." After that my mom smiled, now that I was responding like a proper lady no doubt. Then she left the room. Leaving me alone with Sasha.

I sighed sitting back on my bay window defeated. This was going to be my life. I really was going to meet him today, and marry him...

"F/n, you mustn't cry," Sasha said in a low voice. 

"How can I not?" I asked trying to look at her with the tears in my eyes.

Sasha walked over handing me a handkerchief, "It's not that bad, I'm sure he's handsome and kind." 

"That's not the issue," I said taking the cloth, "I don't even know him, and now I'll be forced to love him?" 

"No one is saying you have to love him you just have to...Well, it's not ideal," she said. "I'm sorry you have to go through this," 

"It isn't fair," 

"It isn't," She agreed. 

We both said silently for a moment. 

"I guess I have to get ready now if not my father will be here to scold me next," I said trying to make this situation lighter.

Sasha smiled, "Maybe if you make a bad impression on him he'll want nothing to do with you?" 

I laughed for the first time in a while, "Who knows...Do you think he has an issue with this?" I asked her. Now that I've given it a bit more thought I can't but help wonder if he feels the same way.

"If he is a decent person yes," Sasha answered. She held up my undergarment, "I'd better get you dressed quickly. 

I nodded and stood up to start getting ready. I don't like it one bit, but this was the beginning of a new day for life for me. I wonder what he's going to be like. If What was said is true, I truly hope he is decent.

Levi Pov

It was the start of a new day. 

"Don't you screw this up." 

A new job too. Something about cleaning in this big fancy estate. So we were told.

"Did you hear me, boy," I felt s smack in the back of my head making me look at Kenny.

"Tsk, what the hell is the matter with you?" I snapped at him.

"I said don't go screwing this up, it took me a lot to get this job for you. I'm friends with one of the higher-ups here." He told me.

"We hear you, Kenny," Furlan answered him. I only clicked my tongue at him.

"It isn't Furlan I'm worried about here. Levi, don't be here saying whatever the hell you want. Just go in and do your work, keep your damn head down." He told me.

I still didn't say anything. He was annoying me. It wasn't like I had got fired from the other jobs on purpose. It was the bosses who got in my face, and I didn't have the time for it. I'm a human just like them. I don't know what about money makes people think they're better than the next, but I don't like having anyone disrespect me or anyone I know. 

"I'll keep an eye on him ken," Furlan told him. 

"This is the place," Kenny said once we got to this big gate. Looking around we couldn't even look at the place it hedges were too damn big. Shit. I bet the people who live here ride a high horse too. No wonder Kenny thinks I'll flip on them so bad.

Just as we got close enough to open the gate, some police guard stopped us, "How can I help you, boys." He asked looking down at us. 

"Tsk we're here-" 

"We're here to start working, It's our first date," Furlan answered him cutting me off and giving me a look to not say anything. 

"Ian told me to bring them by, there some boys to help out with the cleaning," Kenny told him. When the man only stared him down, Kenny passed him two dollars. "They're good boys, Ian knows they were coming." 

The man looked back at us taking the bills, "Fine, follow me." Then he opened the gate.

"You better make this one work, I'm not sticking my neck out for you again you runt," Kenny said again, before walking off to his own job. 

"You got nothing to worry bout," Furlan yelled at him. 

I shook my head, I hated that we needed his help, but I would try. He was like he said sticking his neck out for us. It was the least I could do. 

Furlan and I followed the guard into the house. Or I should say mansion. This had to be one of the biggest homes I've ever seen. It was a place to think people actually live here. Everything inside looked like it was covered in marble. Gold and white everywhere. This place sure was something. Nothing like I ever seen when I think about it. The house decor was something from a fairytale, this place was unreal. And the more I looked around, the more pissed off I was getting. 

Furlan whistled, "What does the man of the house do?

"Shut up and follow me." The guard said too him.

"Li-" 

"My bad for talking," Furlan said joking it off. He gave me another look telling me not to say anything. I didn't say anything. I can already tell this job is going to be an issue, if this is what their guard act like I hate to meet the people in charge of the house. 

"Oi, Do you know anything we'd be going?" I asked the man who was leading us around the house. 

"Cleaning isn't that what you said?" He snapped back. 

I rolled my eyes to myself. 

Sorry Kenny but I give this place an hour top. 

"Ms, L/N please watch your step!" 

I heard someone yell from the steps as we were walking by them and before I could respond someone had collided with me. Making me fall.

"Oh, shit!" Furlan said.

"Ow," whoever ran into my said. 

"Watch your-" 

I was about to tell the person off, but when I looked up, I saw some of the prettiest (Eye color) I'd ever seen. On the most beautiful face, I'd ever seen. 

"I'm sorry," she said moving herself from off me. 

"F/n are you alright?" The girl dressed in the black and white maid gown asked her.

"Yes, I am..." She trailed off looking at me. 

Her maid was down to her knees trying to help her up, "I asked you to slow down." 

The girl and I stared at each other, it felt like we were toning the rest of the world off. Or maybe I was going crazy. 

"F/n!" The maid called out her name again.

F/n who I assumed was her name since that's what she was calling her snapped her head the maid's way, "I'm fine, give me a moment, I'd like to apologize to this gentleman," She looked at me waiting for me to give her my name.

"Levi," I told her.

F/n smiled, "Levi for falling on him like a new born dear." 

I shook my head, "No problem." 

She tilted her head, "You're new, aren't you? I haven't seen you in the house before today." 

"It' sour first day," Furlan butted in. He moved to shake her hand. 

What the hell was he thinking? There was no way she would want to touch some common hands. She may be beautiful, but I can't let myself be fooled look were she's living. But to my surprise she took his hand shaking it without any hesitation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. She looked at the both of us, "Both of you. I am F/n L/n. My father owns the estate, I'm glad we have you here." She then gave the two of us a small curtsy.

"The pressure is all ours," Furlan said, but know I don't think she was listening to him. We stared at each other a moment, until we heard someone clear there that bringing us back to reality. 

"We should be getting on with the tour," The police officer said. 

"Oh, yes I wouldn't want to keep you," F/n said waving us off. Her face showed a bit of sadness, "I have my own matters to get too." F/n looked away turning to the woman with her, "Sasha let's be on our way then," 

"Yes M'lady," She said walking after her.

"I do wish to see the two of you around later," F/n waved off to us not turning to us. 

"Let's get going." The guard said taking me from my trance of watching her go to the next room down the hall. I started to walk off but took another glanced at her. Well, maybe I can last a little longer her if I get to see her.

Your Pov

I glanced back at the very handsome boy I had just run into. 

"He was charming," I spoke up where only Sasha could hear me.

"Yes, M'lady." 

"Tsk, you know you don't have to do that with me." 

Sasha kept her head down, "When it is just the two of us, however it protocol that I speak to you this way when out." 

I rolled my eyes, "I don't see why not." 

Sasha didn't respond she only opened the door to think dining room. 

My mother and father already sat eating away. "You are late," My father spoke up first as I walked down the long table to my place.

"I hope you're nothing going to be the tardy when Erwin comes," He said.

I closed my eyes, He could only make jokes because he knew this was wrong, how could he not. I sat down to my place not saying a word. I didn't have anything to say to them. And it would seem they felt the same way. 

We ate in silence. 

Why did my life have to be like this? I wonder what a life without such obligations is like. I wonder what type of life Levi gets to live. Levi...I thought of his name. It was a cute name for a cute face. HIs friend also seemed nice. I feel a little bad for falling him. I wish I could talk to him some more. Maybe tonight. No doubt they'll have to clean the hallway leading to my room, at some point maybe I can corner him there and talk. 

I shook my head, all my mini fantasies. 

If only this whole marriage would be a fantasy or more accurate would be a nightmare. 

Levi pov

"The two of you just stand at the door, and at the point, they asked for anything you get off your ass and get it." The man in charge of us said. It was the man Ian Kenny was talking about. 

Furlan and I nodded. 

He looked old and tired, I can only guess he's been working here too long. No doubt has a family he's trying to take care of.

"Now listen this is a big day for (Family's last name) They have some important gust coming in later, so you all had better not get in the way." He said. The old man started to explain other things to us. So far it doesn't sound like a lot. It's all manageable. As long as I can see that girl again, I might be able to handle it. It wouldn't be bad if I had to wait on her all day.

"Look alive they're all on their way," Ian said. "Remember don't speak unless spoke too." 

Just then the doors opened, and two older men in suits came in. They were talking about something all the while who I could only guess were their wives walked in after them arms crossed in conversation. I looked behind them to see if she was coming in and she was. Only she was walking next to some other man. His blond hair matching one of the woman's that had walked in. Who was he to her? I couldn't help but wonder. 

The all sat down at the table. F/n and the boy sat across from each other. The whole time her face looked uncomfortable. I wonder if she knew him. 

The adults were all talking while he seemed to be putting her to sleep while he talked. She even started to yawn. If it weren't for the fact I knew I'd cause an issue if I would have started to laugh. Something tells me she isn't like the rest of them. But the man didn't even seem like he was paying attention. Instead, he kept talking about whatever it was he thought was so interesting.

"The two of you seemed to be getting along swimmingly." One of the men said. Were they blind? He was putting the poor girl asleep.

"Is Erwin keeping you interested with his storied from overseas?" The other man asked.

F/n nodded, "They are just fascinating, I'm so invested," She answered being dramatically sweet. I couldn't help but smile. Anyone who was paying attention could tell she was bored out of her mind. 

"Why don't the two of you go out into the garden and get to know each other," one of the mothers said with a sweet smile.

"We're fine out-" 

"That sounds lovely," He spoke up. 

F/n nodded looking defected, "Yes, Lovely." 

He walked over and helped her out her seat. F/n looked tired. I didn't know anything about her, but I know I'd like too. I'd like to know what she has on her mind, it looks like whatever it weighs heavy on her mind. I'd like to help.

Your Pov

It was well into the afternoon. And I had an opinion on my husband to be. I had a few thoughts about my future husband. I didn't like him at all. He may be handsome, but as far as being a decent person it was yet to be seen. 

This whole day since we've met he's only spoke about himself. He's arrogant. He's been unbearable to my maids, and he's for lack of better words annoying. And among other things he had the audacity to think he could try making a move on me! 

I do not like him at all. And my father was going to make me merry. He would have me spend the rest of my life with his asshole. I sighed, letting the cool breeze pass my skin. I stood atop out estate. It was somewhere I knew no one could find me, maybe Sasha...I came up here when I wanted to feel free for a moment. And I was in desperate need for this feeling. Especially since my life is being sighed away.

I had just excused myself for a moment. 

This was my first moment to myself since this morning. I had convinced Sasha to give me a moment alone. I needed this. I needed a moment to put everything in perspective. The only reason I had to marry him was so our families companies' could merge. Why did it have to be under this condition? They are intelligent business men, yet the only way they seemed to agree on anything was to make their children marry.

And Erwin didn't seem to disagree with them. In addition to sharing all his achievements with me, he found it necessary to bring to my attention how beautiful I am. I guess if he does believe that so much he gets the best part of out this deal, while I have nothing from it...It isn't fair. 

"It isn't fair..." 

It isn't at all. Even if I gotten everything I've ever wanted, they could have said no. I shouldn't have to be responsible for something I would never have anything to do with. I sighed again, I hated this I hated my life. I looked down at the city. The street lamps were all on by now I wonder if anyone could see me from way up here looking at them all. I wondered if any of them would care?...would my own mother and father care if I wasn't here? 

I help the rail tighter. I could just jump...end it all right here. Then I wouldn't have to worry about a wedding. I wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. I'd be free from this life...

"Hey," 

Frowning, I looked behind me. 

It was the Boy Levi...What was he doing here?

He looked back at me, "Don't jump."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't jump." 

His words echoed in my ears. 

"What?" 

He walked closer to me, "You don't want to jump, step back from there." He reached his hand out to me. 

"You don't know me," I shook my head and let go of the rail still gazing and the ground, "I wasn't even going to jump. I was merely considering it."

"Was the party that boring?" He said light-heartedly.

I snorted a laugh, "You could say that." 

I heard him hum in response, I didn't say anything. I just looked out, dying seems so easy. I could jump and end it all. It would be over quickly. I won't have to worry about anything. I'd be out of this life in a flash. I'd leave this life with only regretting I had the chance to do more with it.

"It won't be quick you know," I heard him say. 

I turned my head back to him, "Excuse me?" 

"Jumping from here, I don't think it would be quick, You'd feel the pain of all your bones breaking. It wouldn't be quick at all, and you'd be in a shit load of pain," He told me in a monotone voice. 

"I suppose you are right," I told him. Deep down I knew he was telling the truth; I wish I could just find a way out of this. I sighed turning in his direction, "What would you suggest I do then? How should I end it?" 

He frowned. But before he could speak I had already started to talk again, laughing this time, "How silly am I? Thinking it could be over so simply." I sat down leaning my back against the rail. "It's never that easy is it..." 

"Why don't you just go back downstairs?" I heard him say. 

I looked back up to him finally really registering he was here, "Why are you here?" 

He shrugged and moved beside me and sat down. "I saw you walking up here and figured I'd see what you were doing. Good thing too." 

"You are quite noisy." 

"Can't say I've heard that one before." 

I pulled my knees to my chest, I wanted to cry. I wanted to do it, I wanted to die, but I can't bring myself to do it. Why did it have to be this way? I didn't want to marry him. I didn't want this life. I wanted to do something, else anything else. Anything but this cursed life of mine.

"I'll be honest with you," The boy started to speak again, "I'm not good at this girl crying thing, I don't know what to say to you." 

I laughed, and started to wipe my face, "I am sorry. I'm usually more proper than this." 

"Is he that bad?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"That guy downstairs? Is he that bad?" He asked me. 

"You are noisy," I avoided the question. 

He must have picked up on that, "So um, are they going to start looking for you?" 

"Should I even care? So what? I'll make a bad impression. He's already smitten with me I could see it on his stupid face," I told him.

"So what is he to you?" 

"My future husband as of yesterday," I huffed, "It's already set in stone. I didn't even get to meet him to know him first. It's already been decided. I'm going to marry him in the spring. I'll be a simple little housewife with no say so. Can you believe this? And how is he so okay with this? I would have asked him what he thought of the arrangement, but he's already told me that at least 500 invitations have gone out to his family from Germany. All this because my father is in debt, and somehow I'm the one who had to get us out by marrying into a rich family. It's unfair." 

I let all my emotions and thoughts out. I realize I shouldn't be telling a man let alone some common man about all my issues, but I felt as though I'd burst if I kept these things in any longer. 

"Sounds rough," He finally spoke.

"You are mocking me," I sighed.

"I am not," He said quickly, "Sounds like you're watching your life fly over your eyes, but you're not living it." 

"Exactly!" How was he able to put my thoughts into words. I stood up. "All my life has been like that. My mother and father believe if they just give me what I've asked then I'd be alright. But all I've ever wanted was their genuine affection! They say that me wanting to marry someone for love is being selfish, and maybe there are right, but it doesn't make it fair." 

He looked up and me, "It's not. It's fucked, since when does the child have to pay back their parents for keeping a roof over their head?" 

His words hit me like an epiphany, "Exactly!"

I huffed out a little laugh, "It is fucked." I immediately put my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I said something so crude. I started laughing what if my mother were to hear me just now. 

"You alright?" He asked. 

I smiled nodding my head. He was a breath of fresh air, the way he could just speak so freely. Even Sasha still seemed to have boundaries when she spoke to me, yet I didn't feel anything thing like that when he spoke to me. It was as though he didn't care my statutes. "I am fine," I smiled at him. 

"It was Levi right?" 

He nodded. 

"You must think me insane," I sighed, "I might be." 

He laughed a little. Part of me still felt he was mocking me. "A little dramatic, but not insane." He stood up and turned to look at the view, "It is beautiful up here." 

I moved and stood beside him, "It is." 

"I come here and look out into the city when I want to be alone, between here and my window in my room where the only places in my world were I have a piece of mind. I wonder when I move with him if I will have somewhere to be alone." 

"God, you're depressing." He said sighing.

"Excuse me?" 

"You and this sad story of yours," He gestured to me, "It's depressing." 

"Well, aren't you rude," I told him feeling offended. "Weren't you just agreeing with me." 

"Yeah, but what are you going to do about it? I've heard your problems, now what are you going to tell him you're not marrying him? Or are you just going to sit there and take it?" 

I snorted, "How rude of you, It is not that easy." 

"Why not?" 

"Listen I don't know how you commoners do things, but It's not the way things work in my life." 

"Tsk, and you called me rude," He snorted. 

"Well.. you are quite offensive," I told him studdering. He was frustrating. Now that he's talking more, I am not sure if I enjoyed the way he talked back to me. However charming I found it.

"Your not that charming yourself, trying to jump from buildings and all," He tilted his head telling me.

I gasped. "I was not going to jump, I only was thinking about it." 

"Right," He said looking back out into the city. 

I could not help laughing, why was he getting under my skin like this? "You should leave." 

"Leave?" 

"Yes, leave." 

He snorted, "No, you leave. I like it up here, besides it's your party." 

I could not believe him, "Levi, you leave this is my estate." 

"So? I'll be fired in the morning no doubt. I'll enjoy what I can out of it for now," He said smiling.

"Why would they do that?" I couldn't help but notice the way I felt a little sad. 

"Cause I'm slacking off up here with you," he said with a small smile still on his face. 

He had a beautiful smile. From the moment I bumped into him, I noticed how handsome he was. You'd have to be blind not to notice it. But his smile brought his features out even more. I wish I could make him smile more. I shook my head I shouldn't be getting distracted like this. "Well, if you behave yourself, I might help you stay employed here.

"Oh really?" He was certainly mocking me now. 

"Yes really," I told him. 

He was about to say something else. But he was interrupted by someone yelling my name. 

"F/n! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Sasha said stepping out the window to the balcony. She looked at Levi and me suspiciously, "And what are you doing up here with him? If your father were to see you, he'd have my head." She grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the house, "They are all looking for you!" 

I felt a little guilty for making her worry, but I looked back to Levi. I wish I could talk to him a bit longer. I turned to Sasha snatching my arm away from her, "I'll be right down." 

Sasha looked at me and sighed, "Hurry, Please." 

I nodded smiling she was too sweet to me. I turned back to Levi; I couldn't be here long so smiled at him. He only stared at me raising an eyebrow. "Don't you think you should hurry back down there?" He asked.

"I'm sure they can wait a moment longer," I told him. 

"Are you going to tell them to call off the wedding?" He asked me.

I gave him a sad smile, "As much as I wish it were that simple it isn't." I sighed, "Either way I'd like to thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For talking to me, for treating me like a person and not a doll." 

He didn't say anything, I laughed a little, he's strange one moment he can't stop talking and insulting me, and now he's speechless. "I do hope to see you later." 

"Yeah, same to you," Was all he said as I started to walk away. I stopped at his words and only nodded at him.

I really do wish I see him again.

I walked back into the house to see Sasha waiting for me with her arms crossed. 

"Sorry," 

She walked over to me and started looking over me, "What were you doing out there? I thought you'd only be a moment. You've had us all looking everywhere. And what was he doing there with you? If anyone but me had found you-" 

"It's fine, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was only have a silly conversation with him." 

Sasha didn't look like she believed me, but she didn't want to argue, "Go back to Mr. Smith F/n. I know this is hard for you but you must." She told me sadly. I nodded. Sasha is just trying to do her job, to support her own family. She cares, but there is only so much she can help me with. I started to walk into the last room I was with Erwin in. Only to find him standing in the room talking with his and my father. 

I cleared my voice, and they both turned to me, "F/n we've been looking for you," My father spoke.

"You must forgive me; I had a malfunction with my dress that I had to see too." I lied.

Erwin cleared his voice, "Yes, that's completely understandable."

His father laughed, "Woman and their silly issues." 

My father nodded but still eyed me down. He must know I was lying but didn't want to confront me in front of my future husband. Instead, he chuckled, "My F/n is quite the busybody, I hope you can put up with her free spirit my boy." 

Erwin laughed looking over me, "I've had my share of wild horses that I've tamed." 

I wanted to roll my eyes. Instead, I smiled at him, "You might find me more difficult than a simple horse Mr. Erwin, like to consider myself a wild fox." I started to walk off again. I'll see what my mother is speaking to his mother about. No doubt the wedding. 

I really do wish it was as simple as Levi said. To just tell them that I won't marry him. That I'll leave and live on my own, that I'm leaving to live my own life. 

I sighed to myself, If only...

Levi Pov

F/n...

She was something else. 

She wasn't what I expected from someone like her. Granted she was still a spoiled brat that was clear, but I don't think that's her fault, I'm not even sure if that's a bad thing. I don't think she was purposely rude; it's just the way she was raised. If she knew better, I think she'd say things differently. But she made me feel sorry for her too. 

She was trapped. 

I don't think she would have brought herself to jump, but when I saw standing there, I felt like she might. I had to go stop her. When I saw her sneak off, I couldn't just stand there. She looked exhausted. I couldn't hear what that guy was talking to her about, but her face looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Furlan tried to stop me from following her, but I didn't listen I had to see where she was going, Good thing I did. 

I started downstairs a little while after she went back. No doubt I'm about to get fired. Who knows how long I've been gone, but at least this time I didn't fight anyone. Kenny should be happy I saved a life. 

I got downstairs, and I felt someone the back of my head.

"What is the matter with you? Where have you been?" Furlan asked me.

"It was nothing," I told him.

"Nothing? Ian has been looking for you! and it doesn't help that that girl was missing, You didn't mess with her did you?" He asked looking worried.

"Tch, no." I lied. 

"Levi! Where have you been?" 

I looked over Ian had walked into the kitchen, "I got lost." I told him. It was a big place; I don't see how that would be an issue. "Won't happen again." 

He looked over me, it didn't look like he believed me, "Kenny said you were a slacker, I don't have time to work with boys like the two of you," 

"Hey hold on-" Furlan tried to speak up, "He just got lost for a bit we're hard work-" 

The man put his hands up, "I run a tight ship over here I don't nee-" 

"Excuse me, Ian," We all looked to the door to see a woman standing there. It was the girl who had just came to get F/n. "May I speak with you privately?" She asked him. He huffed out some air then followed her outside the kitchen.

Furlan then let out a loud breath, "God, Fucking damn it, Levi," He turned to me looking angry, "You fucked this up on our first day. How are we supposed to pay for our spot if we keep getting fired? We can't live off your moms' money forever; you know this. Shit." 

"It wasn't like I did this on purpose, This guy is being an asshole," 

"Just shut up, I'll talk him out of this," Furlan said. 

Ian walked back into the room alone. 

"Listen, man; it was just a little mess up, Levi and I are hard workers we ge-" 

Ian put his hand up again, "It's fine, you two are staying, but this better not happen again." He looked at me, "the two of you are done for the night, be here bright and earlier in the morning." 

I was a little surprised that the old man changed his mind so fast, "What changed?" I asked. 

Furlan hit my side. 

Ian shook his head, "Apparently the young lady of the house said she wants you working with Ms. Sasha and insists I don't unemploye you." He said eyeing me down. She did what?

Furlan looked just as shocked as I did. 

Ian rolled his eyes, "Get out of here like I said, get here in the morning." 

We both nodded and left.

Furlan and I both started to walk out. I looked back at the house. I can't believe she did that. 

"I thought you didn't do anything to her," Furlan said as we walked to the gate.

"Tsk, I didn't we only talked." 

"Must have talked about something pretty interesting since she wants you working with her." He said passively.

I didn't say anything to him. I don't think I said anything to her to make her really like me. I was only joking with her, trying to make her feel better. No one that beautiful should have to go through what she was. And what type of parents make their own daughter marry someone just to keep their social status up? It was fucked. But it's not like I can do anything to help her. She should just tell them she won't marry him. That she wants more in her life. What's the worst they'd do to her? 

I can't stop thinking why she wants me working with her though. Although I can't find myself being mad about it either. She saved me and Furlan tonight. I'll be sure to thank her in the morning. At least Kenny won't be mad either. 

"You alright?" Furlan asked me. 

"Yeah, just wondering what I did to make her like me myself," I told him honestly. 

"Maybe she just thought you were handsome or something," He started to laugh, "Don't go having affairs with the daughter of the (Family's name) and get yourself in a whole other world of trouble." 

"Tsk, as if. She's already got enough on her plate." 

"And she just added you," he joked. I ignored him. 

She was nice and all, but I doubt she wanted anything like that from me If anything it just seemed like she wanted a friend. That wasn't me though. I was far from that...but I guess I could try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> I'd love to hear some feedback on this fic if you have anything :)
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter after like 8 mouths

Levi Pov

I walking to the house after Furlan to the sound of silence.

"Bella and Joshua must be sleep," Furlan said putting his hat down. 

Sure enough, when we got into the next room Isabel was sleeping on the floor with their baby on her chest.

"Tsk, how many times do I have to tell her not to sleep on the floor," I complained looking at them laying there on the floor.

"He must have worn her out today," Furlan said walking toward her no doubt to get their child. "I'll get her up-" 

"Don't bother," I stopped him from waking her up, "You'll wake up the kid." 

"Where are you going to sleep?" Furlan asked. 

"Don't worry about it," I told him. 

Furlan wanted to say something but decided against it, "Alright, but just be ready to leave the house in the morning." 

"Tsk, you be ready," I told him walking to the next room. That was the room my mom slept in. She usually stayed in more than anything these days. She was sick, with what the doctors say just some type of flu but there was no cure. I'm sure it's bullshit. I just need to make enough to get her to a real doctor. I almost have enough to get one to see her, but damn it's been taking forever. I know all this job-hopping we've been doing doesn't help it, but it is what it is; I'm not going to be anyone slave. 

I walked into the room to see her laying on the bed, "Levi?" 

"Hey, ma," 

She smiled weakly, "How's the new job? Did Kenny take care of you? Bella told me the two of you got a new job today." 

"It was okay, How you holding up?" 

"I'm fin," I know she was only saying that to save face, but I know she wasn't doing fine. She hadn't been doing fine in a long time. 

"This job is pretty good so I think we might be there for a while," I told her leaning on the wall, "That's good then I'd be able to get you some better medicine." 

"Levi, you know I don't want you working to take care of me-" 

"I know, I know- I'm just doing what any son would do for his mother," I cut her off. 

She started to cough. It was heavy and sounded painful, but she still put on a smile, "You're such a good boy Levi."

I mustered up a smile at her. It hurt to see her like this, but I don't want her knowing it was killing me to see her like this. "Only cause you raised me to be one." 

"He could use some work." 

I looked over to the door Furlan had walked in, "Tch, I thought you were going to bed." 

"I am, I just wanted to check on Kuchel. How you holding up?" He asked me.

She smiled, "Holdin up jus fine." 

Another lie. 

"You should have seen Cassanova today," Furlan pointed to me.

My ma's eyes seem to light up, "You met someone?" She coughed. 

I glared at Furlan upset he was giving her the wrong idea. "It's nothin to get worked up about."

"But you did meet someone?" She asked.

"The daughter of the (Family's name) apparently they got along so well we're going to be working with her in the morning," Furlan told her. 

I sighed, "So you see it doesn't mean anything. Shesa rich brat. I'm sure I was just interesting to her for a bit she'll get bored." 

My mom gestured for me to come closer, I did sitting on the foot of her bed. She grabbed my hand, "Don't cut yourself short. ya a handsome boy. She might really like you." 

"That's what I'm thinking, but it does make me worry about the girl," Furlan joked, "Anyone likin Levi is a surprise to me." 

I rolled my eyes at him, "Okay, that's enough excitement for you ma," I got up I kissed the top of her head. Then I started to push Furlan out. "Go to your wife." 

Furlan laughed leaving the room while saying goodnight to my ma. 

I turned back to her, I didn't want to keep her up too long, "You get some sleep."

"You going back to see the girl tomorrow." 

I sighed, "You're really stuck on this. It's nothing." 

"You never know Levi," 

"Nah, I'm sure it's nothing." 

Your Pov

I stayed up most of the night thinking. 

To be specific I was thinking about the boy Levi. Or should I call him a man? I'm sure he's older than me. I'll have to be sure to ask him that when he gets here. I wonder when that will be? 

I told Sasha to make sure he was on my detail with her today. Hopefully, my plan will work out. I just get her to go do something else and leave me with him for a while. It wasn't anything bad. I just wanted to converse with him a while longer. He was interesting. He gave off this fearless air, that I don't think I've ever seen from another person. He seemed to just be so free...Something I still craved. So if I can't have it for myself maybe I can talk to someone who does have it. 

Just then I heard my door open. It was Sasha.

She jumped a little when she saw me sitting in the window.

"Ms, F/n! You're up early." 

I smiled at her shyly. I couldn't tell her I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of a man...that wasn't my betrothed. Ha! I wonder what my parents would think if they knew.

"You're not Ill are you?" She asked walking further into the room.

"No, I am well," I told her. 

"Is it the stress of the Smith boy? I understand it can't be easy, but if you'd like to talk about your troubles further I'd listen to M'lady." 

I sighed, at the sound of his name and looked out the window. "It's fine. I've decided I won't continue to complain about it. It is my fate, after all, it seems I won't be allowed to change it. So being so depressed about it doesn't make it better either. I find if I don't think about it I won't feel so bad about it." 

"I suppose that is one way to think of it," Sasha said. 

I simply sighed. I was thinking of Levi's words last night when he called me depressing. He had a good point I should either change it or shut up about it. 

"But I do regret to tell you, One of the reasons I did come in was to get you ready to see him." 

"Excuse me?" 

"The Smith boy will be here by noon. He wished for you to accompany him out today." 

"I won't do it." 

"F/n," 

"I won't. If he wants to speak to me he'll speak with me in my own estate. I can at least make that tiny demand."

Sasha looked at me. 

"Please?" 

"You and I both on I can't control that," She said softly. 

I stood up, "Fine. I'll go to father then." 

I stormed out of my room to go to him. It wasn't like I was still asking not to marry the man. I was just asking if we can court in the comfort of our home. That way I can still be around Levi. With their plan, they will have ruin mine to speak to him today. 

I got to the dining room. No doubt Father was eating breakfast already. And I was right. He sat at the head of the table as always, my mother sitting next to him like a proper wife. "Father," I spoke up.

"Oh, you're up bright and early." My mother spoke up.

"Yes-" I started to speak up but my father cut me off. 

"Finally changing your attitude on the Smith boy?" 

I swallowed, "About him-" 

"We are tired of hearing your mindless protest F/n!" My mother yelled, "You should feel so lucky such a fine boy has considered you." 

I just let her scold me, holding my head down If I was to get what I wanted I needed them to think I was going to obey them. "I understand that. And I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was only here to ask if it was possible that we could court today inside the estate, rather then go into town." 

My parents looked at each other. 

My father nodded his head, "I don't see how that will be an issue. Ian," My father called out to the head servant. "When the Smiths' boy comes, inform them the courtship will start here, and tomorrow they'll go out to town." 

"Yes, sir." 

So they had already decided I'll see him tomorrow too. I sighed to myself, but mustered up a smile to my father, "Thank you." 

Then I started to walk off. At least I got what I wanted. 

"F/n." 

My father called after me. Making me stop, I turned to him. 

"You will behave today when he comes to see you." 

I nodded, "I will." 

But I had my figures crossed to my side. After that, I left to run back into my room. I have to get ready since Levi is a servent no doubt he'll get here early. So maybe I'll find the time to speak to him before Erwin gets here. 

I was running up to my room when I saw Sasha standing at the steps. "I've gotten his permission, Sasha!" I beamed at her. I might still have to marry the brute of a man, but at least I could court him on my terms here in the household. 

"That's wonderful," Sasha smiled back. 

I reached her at the top of the steps. 

"And as you requested, the boy from yesterday is stationed right out your door." 

"What?" I asked catching my breath. 

Sasha frowned, "You asked for the boy-" 

"I know what I said!," I looked passed her to see him and another man standing outside my door. "I didn't think he'd be here so early," I whispered behind her. 

"Do you want me to remove him?" 

"No." 

"Then what is the problem?" 

I looked back to her, was she not able to get it? I wasn't ready to see him. I shook my head, "Nothing let's go." 

I tried to gather my composer as I walked passed him. But I don't think I could I glanced at him. Should I say something? I stopped right in fount of him. "It's nice to see that you return," I gave him a light smile. 

He stared at me, but then rolled his eyes, "Tsk, thanks to you." 

Was he grateful? Or was he upset? I couldn't tell. "Well, I do hope we have a nice day." 

"Yeah, sure."

I was a bit taken back he wasn't this rude last night? Did I offend him? I hope my day hasn't been ruin before it could even start. 

Levi Pov

"What was that?" Furlan asked me once the girl and her lady went into her room.

"It wasn't anything." 

"She clearly likes you, why are you acting like an ass." 

I didn't answer him. I didn't need to get involved with her. She might be cute, but that's it. She's living a different life than me. Why try to be something I'm not. And who's to say she likes me. I could just some toy she wants to play with. And I am anything but that, I won't let anyone just do whatever they want with me, not even a pretty girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Um..so sorry if this has been something you all have been wanting to see updated for a while. It's been in draft for a while, but it finally out. 
> 
> But let me know if this is a story you guys want to see finished or are you okay with me just deleting it or just making it a big one shot? Cause I'm not actually too sure what I want to do with it either. 
> 
> Anyways thanks a billion for reading! You all are the best! <3
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> So this was a fun thing I just wanted to do. It can be complete~~ but if you want more let me know in the comments. 
> 
> p.s if it does become a fic it would only be like 3 more chapters, it's a short story. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
